Kenopsia
by MissVile
Summary: Hiei never admitted to being afraid. He always left his emotions to bruise his insides instead of being displayed on his face. Through his story he encounters a demon, a detective, an annoying human who he secretly enjoyed the company of, and many others. He valued each and every one of them. If only he could find the value in himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Kenopsia** | Chapter 1

Hiei stood much too close to the edge of the cliffside that bordered his Bandit Father's camp. His eyes burned from the night before and made it difficult to see exactly where the edge of the rock met the sky. He was young. His features were still rounded and plump and his eyes were much too big for his face. They were vibrantly colored and many of the women in the camp admired them. They showered him with compliments though most of them talked of carving them out of his head as a trophy. He secretly craved their affections even though he would never admit to it.

The sun was rising over the Makai that morning and Hiei could feel anxiety sloshing about his insides. Hope warmed his core. He had been taken in as a baby by his Bandit Father but had always struggled to be accepted. Hiei knew that he was only spared for his Hiruseki stone. Though he would never give his mother's stone away for any reason, he had other ways of appeasing his Bandit Father's lust for treasure.

Hiei could hear people leaving their tents and fueling the morning fires. His Bandit Father would be returning soon. Hiei only hoped that his sacrifices the night before had been enough. He had let them beat him to the point of tears. His tanned skin was calloused and stained a myriad of colors. He was fairly certain that his nose was broken. The fact that he was standing was certainly a testament to his abilities.

It wasn't long before the caravan returned with pelts, food, drink, and other items they had traded. Hiei's eyes frantically searched for the imposing form of his Bandit Father amongst the others. None of them made eye contact with him which wasn't a good sign. Hiei took a single step towards the camp but found himself unable to breathe as a large bouldered fist curled around his tiny throat.

"You lying little shit!" his Bandit Father's voice boomed. Everyone was staring now. The other bandits tore daggers through Hiei's face when they looked at him. Hiei frantically clawed at everything he could reach in an attempt to escape. He was lifted into the air and, when he finally opened his eyes, he found himself dangling over the edge of the cliff. _No. Not again!_

"Those Hiruseki stones you gave us were fake!" His breath smelled of meat and strong alcohol. It was a smell Hiei was used to, "You made me look like a fool."

"But..." his Bandit Father tightened his grip. There was a wet 'pop' as something collapsed in his throat.

"Maybe those Koorime bitches had the right idea when they threw you off that island." his Bandit Father spat.

Hiei tried to inhale. The blood fled his face and extremities. He could only imagine how pathetic he must have looked to his Bandit Father- his embarrassment being quickly overshadowed by his fear of failing him. Hiei analyzed every syllable that came out of that rotted mouth. He was right. He was _defective_. Hiei lowered his hands and stopped struggling. If his Bandit Father wanted him dead, it was probably for the best.

"It's a good thing that I'm better than they are." His Bandit Father's words came out crisp and hard on the air. He lifted Hiei over his head and threw him hard on the ground behind him, "You remember what I did for you, boy."

* * *

The camp had migrated with the seasons and many of the bandits had come and gone. On one of the raids Hiei was allowed to participate in, they came across a woman and a young child with charcoal hair and ice colored eyes. The woman had offered herself to the bandits in exchange for their protection. Hiei had been disgusted with the idea but never spoke out of turn in matters that concerned his Bandit Father.

Eventually, the young boy started to look up to Hiei. There were no children in the camp. This child was alone- just like him. Hiei felt a connection in this and, through some coaxing, had taken him in as a sort of younger brother. Kako, as he was called, would frequently get himself into trouble. His mother would come to their tent with bruises or would scream out into the night. Kako would then take it upon himself to fruitlessly defend her. Hiei often took the blame and was beaten for it. He didn't care so long as the boy was safe. Hiei knew that as soon as Kako's mother was no longer useful, she and her son would likely be murdered in their sleep, if they were lucky, and disposed of. Hiei hoped that Kako would, at least, be spared so long as he wasn't a nuisance.

"Hiei, do you ever wonder what the stars are made of?" Kako was lying on his back and gazing up into the blackened sky above him.

"Why would I care?" Hiei, who had been woken up by the boy's abrupt late night inquiry, rolled over and threw his cloak over his head.

"Mother said the same thing." he frowned

"So why ask me?" Hiei grumbled

"Because I like talking to you, Mr. Hiei." Kako's voice was annoyingly bright

"You should find better friends. I'm terrible company."

"But I enjoy being around you."

"I've noticed..." Hiei sighed

"The other bandits talk about you. They say really nasty things..." his voice was small. Hiei rolled over and pulled the tattered cloak off of his head.

"Let them talk. It doesn't bother me." Hiei scoffed but a twitch in his brow betrayed him.

"Oh... are those things true?" he asked

"Probably." Hiei answered, unthinking.

"They say you're savage and that one day you'll kill all of us."

"Do they now?" he chuckled, "Good. They _should_ be afraid."

Hiei looked over at the boy and noticed an expression he had only worn once before. It was the same look of fear and exasperation that contorted his features when Hiei first stumbled upon him and his mother in the woods. It made Hiei's stomach turn in knots. Their caravan had been torn apart and burned to the ground. They alone had managed to hide in the rubble while the rival bandits pillaged their every possession. Now, his Bandit Father had robbed them of their dignity. They truly had nothing and yet Kako clung to Hiei who was no better off than himself.

"You should be afraid too." Hiei finally admitted.

"I'm not afraid of anything." he lied

"Your bravery means nothing if you have a knife lodged in your throat." Hiei covered the boy with his cloak. He sighed and plopped down next to the boy's small form, "I could help you leave. It wouldn't be hard."

"What about my mother?" he asked

"We could save her too." Hiei ran his fingers through Kako's hair. It was matted and full of dirt. The ends were singed with soot from their campfire.

"What about you?" he asked. His ice-grey eyes chilled Hiei with their stare.

"I'm not worth saving."

"That's not true. You're way stronger than all of them!" he exclaimed

"I know that."

"So why do you stay?" he pleaded, "Is it because you're scared of what's out there?"

"That's not why I stay." he answered harshly. He sighed, "It's not the world I hate. It's the people in it. The truth of the world is that you cannot trust anyone. Especially family. They are the ones who will hurt you most."

"Even you?" Kako questioned. There was silence. There were no insects or animals in the night. Just the crackling of the fire.

"Especially me. I'm cursed. I'm destined to destroy everything I touch." he shrugged, "Or so I've been told."

"You're a terrible liar." Kako yawned

"Shut up, kid and go the fuck to sleep." he smirked. The pain of his own words had seeped into every part of him like a dry sponge near water. He had not allowed himself to cry in a very long time and he wasn't about to let it himself be seen that weak now. Luckily, Kako was asleep and the rest of the camp was silent.

* * *

Hiei had pleaded with his Bandit Father to allow him to go on more raids. He had found a new home in the comfort of bloodshed. It was a self-fulfilling prophecy. He was a Beast, as the Koorime elder put it. He may as well act the part and fill that role in their archaic myths. In a particularly gruesome raid, Hiei had decapitated the village chief and gained access to their treasures and all the food and drink of their dining halls. Blood poured down the stone steps as Hiei exited the vaulted door holding an ornate box. When he dropped it, all of the gold and gemstones clattered to the ground and at his Bandit Father's feet.

"Good job, kid." His Bandit Father smiled his approval and ruffled the mop of hair on Hiei's head. Blood had clotted in his hair and caused it to stand up more than usual. All of the other bandits patted him on the shoulder as they entered the stone hall and began gorging themselves on whatever meat was laid out on the tables. After a moment of standing guard at the doorway, he was pulled into the hall and all but forced to sit among them. His Bandit Father, in particular, had 'pride' written all over his face.

He was accepted. They were his family. Spilling blood had been the answer all along. Hiei was proud and felt invincible after his unofficial acceptance ceremony. There were some bandits, however, who did not approve of his inclusion in their revelry. Their jealously could be felt in the air. It was thick and permeated through the hall and later back at the camp. Hiei could feel himself choking on it. He would need to eliminate their stares if he was going to maintain his position at his Father's side.

Later, those same jealous thieves chased him through the woods and threatened to take his stone. He knew of their greed and had lured them out of their not-so-subtle ambush in the woods with the temptations of his mother's stone. As they pursued him, they spat out insults and claimed that his father only tolerated his ruthlessness because he wanted his stone. But they knew nothing. Hiei was now a cherished member of the team. He was no longer only valued for his stone. He couldn't be. They were jealous traitors and he would teach them a lesson. He promptly killed them all with the sword his Father had given him and brought all of their heads back to camp.

"I brought you the heads of the traitors." He dropped a rucksack to the ground with a wet 'plop.' The blood was a viscous paste that stunk up the entire campsite.

"What have you done?" his Bandit Father exclaimed through gritted teeth

"They tried to steal my stone so I dealt with them." Hiei awaited his father's praise but was instead met with angry whispers and cold stares from the others. His father did not speak to him. Instead, he opened the rucksack and pulled out the heads of his fallen comrades. Regret colored his face.

"Leave." his Bandit Father finally spoke. Hiei was stunned into silence, "Leave until you can atone for the sins of your betrayal."

"My betrayal?" Hiei clenched his fist, "They were the ones who plotted an ambush!" He was met with silence and stone eyes, "Tch. Fine! I'll reclaim what I've lost in a different way then."

"Don't lose your head, kid!" Hiei heard his Bandit Father call out but it was too late. He was already dashing off into the woods towards a trail he believed led to one of the other nearby bandit territories.

Hiei wanted to reclaim his father's approval and sought to do so by destroying his rivals. They all pleaded for mercy but he cut them to pieces and charred the remaining cowards who had stowed away in their tents. He could hear their screams emanating from the flames. The thrill was intoxicating.

"Hiei?" a tiny voice echoed off the surrounding stone. Hiei turned to see Kako wrapped up in the tattered cloak Hiei had given him. He was brandishing a sword.

"Have you come to kill me now, you little brat?" His words came out strong enough to knock Kako backward, "Pfft. See, your bravery got you nowhere."

"I.. I was j-just coming to help." his voice was trembling

"I don't need your help! I don't need anyone! I could kill all of you in an instant!" he screamed

"You're lying!" Kako retaliated

"Would you like to test that?" a fire engulfed his form as he walked towards the boy

Kako pulled himself up and darted off into the woods. Hiei listened to his rushed steps disappear and slowly be replaced by the remnant screams and the sound of flames behind him. He must have looked terrifying. He must have looked like some kind of _Beast_ covered in gore and ash. It was fitting but unfulfilling. He would have to apologize to Kako later.

Hiei arrived at the camp only to find the fires doused with water and all of the treasures packed away. His father, who had noticed him appear, shunned him and went into his own tent. There was an eerie silence after that. Hiei was confused. It was clear word had come back to the camp of his slaughter. Why had they shunned him? The concept confounded him. He had done them a service by killing all of those who might threaten them. They had families. He protected them. So why were they rejecting him like they had before?

The large bandit came out of the tent and finally looked up at him. Hiei was vibrating with anticipation. All he needed was one word of confirmation that he was of value to his Bandit Father. Only one word of approval. Instead, he felt a dull pain hit him in the side of the head. Hiei turned to see a stone bounce to the ground beside him.

"Go away!" Kako had been the one to throw the rock. The boy's mother had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back to their tent. The boy's words were still ringing in his ears.

"That child is right. You should leave." his Bandit Father's words bristled his ears.

"But why? Father, I thought-"

The bandit started laughing at that, "Father? Kid, I'm not your damn father. That bastard abandoned you and your mother a long ass time ago." Hiei's heart sank, "How pathetic. Your naivete got the better of you. You actually thought I gave a shit about you."

Hiei clenched his fists, "But you..."

"Listen, kid, you were useful for a while. But now you're just a loose cannon."

Hiei's insides were on fire. This old bastard had tricked him. For years, he had him believing that they were family. That _he_ was family. He had been kicked around and beaten nearly to death all for the pleasure of this bandit. Hiei was blinded by anger but fear kept him stationary.

"What are you going to do?" the bandit leaned in close to Hiei's face, "You gonna kill me like you did the others?"

"Maybe I will." Hiei spat. He could. He could kill all of the bandit leaders and take their place. He had heard stories of Youko who had once ruled over these territories. He could easily take his place in those stories. He could be a legend. He could be important. His life could even _mean_ something.

"You wouldn't get the chance, you little shit." the bandit's voice broke him out of his daydream. With his fists clenched and his head hung low, he leaped into the nearby trees and fled the camp. He could hear them all praising his absence and yelling curses in the direction he vanished.

Hours later, after having heard screams rising up over the trees, Hiei returned to the camp. Another bandit tribe had been lying in wait for their opportunity to strike. It seemed that shortly after Hiei was shunned, they mounted their attack. All that was left were the vacant remains atop the cliffside. In the silence that surrounded him, he felt an odd connection to the loneliness that cascaded from the empty tents. It penetrated the ground underneath him and filled him with a sadness he couldn't describe. He could care less about its inhabitants but this place had been his home for so long. They had always returned to this exact spot in the changing seasons. To see it now, so hollow, made him sad.

Hiei knelt down and picked up the rock that had been thrown at him just hours earlier. It was smooth and cold compared to the embers that lay around it. The tent that the demon child and his mother had once resided in was reduced to ash. Hiei thought about combing through their tent for their remains, just for confirmation of their demise. Perhaps it was just morbid curiosity that struck him or maybe it was this nagging sense that their deaths had been his fault. If maybe he had stuck around and waited in case they needed him. No. No, if there was anything he had learned growing up it was to pity the weak. This was their fate. Serves them right for abandoning him.

His hand brushed up against heated metal. He retracted his hand on reflex and found himself staring at the charred remains of a little boy clutching a sword. Hiei tried to stand but found that his knees had buckled under him. It was as if his body was forcing him to continue to stare at Kako's body just a little while longer. Hiei bit the insides of his cheeks and could taste the blood pooling in his mouth. He fell over into the nearby embers and vomited the contents of his stomach. He coughed, spit up blood, and thrashed around on the ground. He should have stayed. He could have protected Kako. He could have-

* * *

"Kako!" Hiei violently woke from his dream and nearly fell out of the tree. The world around him was fragrant and crisp. It was spring. It was _Human_. Hiei removed the bandage from his freshly implanted Jagan eye. The light was still too much to bear. Colors were oversaturated and radiated with a vibrancy he never knew existed. It made him fall from his perch.

"Master." an imp had scurried up to him. After arriving in Human World, he had come across this imp who offered Hiei information in exchange for not losing his life.

"You had better have something important to say." Hiei's eyes burned like coals

"I do! I do!" he clasped his prickly fingers together, "Though it may not be what you want to hear."

Hiei snatched him off the ground and clenched his fist, "Explain."

"There were whispers of a Koorime in the area but, you see, this is Yatsude's territory." the imp frantically spat

"Meaning?" Hiei clenched his fist tighter

"Meaning that she was most likely eaten by Yatsude to gain her power and extend his control of his territory."

"Why would he eat something as valuable as an ice maiden?" he howled, "Her tears would be worth more than her flesh."

"There are reports in the underground that the Bandit King, Youko Kurama, is competing for territory here. Yatsude is probably just trying to absorb enough power to stand a chance."

"Youko? You're sure?"

"It's true!" the imp wiggled out of Hiei's fist, "Though it is equally likely that she fell prey to the Bandit given his rumored appetite."

"Where might I find him?" Hiei doubted the validity of the imp's story. Youko had been dead for years. There was no way he had tucked his tails between his legs and fled to Human World. The idea of it almost made him laugh. Yatsude, on the other hand, seemed like a more likely culprit.

"No one knows the location of Youko. Only that he is rumored to be a protector of the area. Yatsude's location is also a secret even to those closest to him. Perhaps, if you gave me more time, my Master..."

"Heh. You get to live another day."

"Thank you, Master."

"Report back to me when you know of his location so that I may seek him out and kill him."

"Yes, Master." the imp scurried away as quickly as he had come.

Hiei, now alone, found himself shaking. Fear and anger fueled a fire within him. Yukina wasn't dead. That much he was sure of. He would have felt it. He would have seen it through his Jagan eye... or so he was led to believe. The fact that he could not find her bore a hole at the pit of his stomach. It couldn't be true. He wouldn't allow it.

 _"No."_ he thought to himself. He would find her. She had to be safe. He had to keep telling himself that. He wanted to close his eyes to regain his lost composure but if he were to close them he feared he would be met with an onslaught of frightful images from his past. He could smell the corpses, could taste the blood in his mouth, and could not pull his eyes away from the charred remains of the boy he failed to protect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kenopsia** | Chapter 2

Hiei found himself in a wooded area far from the stench of the Makai. The portal which carried him to Human World was just small enough that he was able to get through. Lucky for him, the strain of the Jagan implant had lowered his power to that of a D class demon and allowed him to creep passed the Kekai Barrier. His legs wobbled under him and he fell forward onto the clean green grass. The smell filled his nose. Human World smelled sweet and free of that putrid malodor he was so used to. This perfumed air was perfect for Yukina. For a moment, he felt that he could be happy knowing she had wandered into such a place. He just needed confirmation that she was safe before he moved on.

The travel had taken a lot out of him and he was still recovering from his surgery. Shigure had warned him of the side effects and had allowed him to stay long enough to recover a fraction of his strength. Shigure urged him to stay longer but Hiei had finally located the flying island he had been searching for. If he didn't act now, he might lose his chance. He had never been the patient type. When he saw his goal on the horizon, he never hesitated to rush towards it recklessly.

"Hello, Master." the imp appeared on a nearby branch of the tree Hiei had made a perch in, "I return with some news."

"Then speak. I've waited long enough." Hiei yawned

"Yatsude has amassed many followers. One of them is named Hedoki."

"Is he powerful?" he asked

"Not very. He takes control of weak humans and possesses them. He'll then lure other humans to Yatsude's lair for food. If you find Hedoki, you will find Yatsude." the imp seemed proud of the information he had gathered

"And what of the location of Youko?"

"Youko is rumored to have laid claim to this territory and the humans that inhabit it. He is no doubt angered by the disappearance of his human possessions and is also seeking to destroy Yatsude."

"Is that so?" Hiei chuckled, "If he is alive like you say then he should stay out of my way. I would hate for him to be eaten and make Yatsude a bigger threat."

"He could make a powerful ally!" The imp spoke nervously

"I need no allies. Is there no other information you can offer me on the Koorime?" Hiei's face was like stone

"None." the imp's fear was not well hidden, "I searched everywhere but have heard nothing! The only news is of her rumored appearance and the likely possibility that she was taken by Yatsude."

"Very well." Hiei climbed to the top of the tree to get a better view of his surroundings.

"Then... you will not kill me?" The imp inquired

"No. You have proven useful." he admitted

"Thank you, Master!" the imp exclaimed

"Return when you hear any other rumors."

"Yes, Master!" the imp dashed away

After scouting his surroundings, Hiei climbed up a large radio tower that overlooked the human city. It was dark. The lights from the houses, businesses, and vehicles lit up the ground like thousands of small campfires. Hiei removed the wrappings from his Jagan to seek out the demon the imp had spoken of. Hiei closed his eyes and allowed the Jagan to lure him to his prey. He was able to find a general location but couldn't place its exactness. It would take him some time to master the Jagan which frustrated Hiei to no end.

Without much hesitation, Hiei ran towards where he saw Hedoki hiding. He was able to pinpoint a large mass of flesh that was pooled in a corner next to some human buildings and stone walkway. As Hiei approached, he could hear it laughing. The smell, when compared to the sweetness of the human vegetation, nearly made him wretch.

"Hehehe. You would make a wonderful snack for my Master." A face formed in the fleshy mass on the ground. It's voice gurgled.

"I'd like to see you try." Hiei pulled out his sword and lunged towards the demon. He managed to get one decent blow in before Hedoki sank his fangs into Hiei's abdomen. Hiei grabbed at the demon and pulled him away along with a chunk of his own flesh. Hiei gasped out in pain as his coat became saturated in blood. Before he realized it, Hedoki had already vanished and would no doubt be returning with a human vessel.

"Shit." Hiei applied pressure to his wound. He only wished he could do the same for his wounded pride. He had been so slow to react and too weak to deflect such an insignificant attack. Now he was left bleeding and with no idea where the demon had fled.

Hiei could hear voices and the sound of footsteps. He attempted to cloak himself in some nearby shrubbery. Two humans were walking along the path. One possessed an obviously Demon aura. _What a weak fool_ , Hiei thought, _for allowing himself to get possessed._ Hiei would end the human's suffering in a single blow. He came in for his strike but the boy, who he assumed was possessed by Hedoki, evaded.

"Hn. You dodged." Hiei scoffed

A thorned tendril crept out from around the human's wrist and the young redhead wielded it with utmost precision. It wasn't anything like the power described to him by the imp. Perhaps his messenger had been wrong or he had found the wrong target. _Or, perhaps this was..._

"Run!", The boy called out to the nearby human, "Now!"

The redhead fled the area with Hiei in pursuit. They exchanged blow after blow. Hiei's attacks were relentless but the boy responded to each of them in kind. Hiei knew that if the fight continued much longer, he would collapse. He would need to stall and extract information on Yatsude's whereabouts.

"Not bad." his breathing was shallow "What's a guy like you doing with Yatsude?"

"Yatsude?" The boy stopped midway through a lunge, "He's here?"

"You mean you're not with him?" Hiei asked, stunned by his mistake

"I see..." his plant weapon slithered up his sleeve, "You've mistaken me for someone else. I just live here."

"Heh. It seems I jumped to conclusions when I sensed your energy..." Blood pooled from the wound. His coat was finally soaked through and the blood was dripping to the ground. The edges of Hiei's vision began to blur and the new found colors from his Jagan implant became obscured by an overwhelming greyness. Emerald colored eyes were the last thing Hiei saw before he collapsed.

* * *

He arrived at the summit and watched as the floating island descended. The wind rushed passed him, carrying with it a scent he could never forget. It was a cold yet refreshing burst of air. It brought with it memories of a traumatic past that was both painful and meaningful. It reminded him of his mother. He had remarkable awareness, even as a newborn. He could recall her face and each of her delicately carved features. Her skin like marble and her eyes like honey. This scent aided him in remembering each detail that had slipped his mind as he grew up. The way her sea colored hair clung to her cheeks, the smell of salty tears and blood...

This marked a new beginning for him. No more falsities. He would rescue his family from their frozen prison and would finally know happiness. This was his goal. The only thing that mattered now was achieving this one goal. No matter how reckless it made him.

He leapt from the summit and landed on a rock that jutted out just far enough for him to climb up the side of the floating rock. It took him a moment to climb the rest of the way. He cursed under his breath at how weak he was in his current state. He could barely make it up the sheer cliff side of the island. It was fitting really. That he should have his power reduced to that of an infant just in time to find himself climbing back up the cliff he was thrown from. This twist of fate fueled his fire and willed him up the rock.

As he neared the snow covered ground above, he could hear voices. One was much older. Both sounded familiar. Hiei peered out from behind a rock and watched as the older woman made her way down a frozen path. He had heard of the elders traveling to make trade arrangements with other groups of ice apparitions. Only the elders were allowed to leave the island, however. Their reasoning had always been that they were the only ones wise enough to shield their minds and hearts from the Outside. However, often times young Koorime girls would wander off the island in search of the farthest thing away from the bleakness of their home on the floating island.

Once, when Hiei was still very young, he was scouting out the area for his Bandit Father. It was rumored that there was a great treasure to be found just on the far side of the woods. Hiei, using his great speed, had no problems running ahead of the rest of the bandits. He had wanted to get the treasure for himself in hopes of impressing his Bandit Father. Unknown to him, this treasure was a young Koorime who had wandered from the Glacial Village. It had been Yukina. Hiei had recognized her the moment he came upon her. He could recall how still everything had seemed. All he could do was take in the moment with all of his senses. However, it was cut short by the distant stink of bandits on the prowl.

Hiei finally pulled himself up onto the snow-covered ground. The perpetual blizzard shielded the rest of the island from immediate sight. Hiei decided to walk forward and eventually came upon small houses and an icy path. The timid creatures that lurked there all ran towards their homes. They had already barred the doors and windows by the time be had passed them. The thought had crossed his mind to burn each and every one of the heartless witches down where they stood. But they were already cold and hollow inside. There was no use in burning corpses... The image of the small charred form of the demon child from the bandit village crossed his mind. The image haunted him like a ghost before willing himself to walk further into the village.

Hiei found a familiar face in the snow. Rui- the woman who tore him away from his mother and had thrown him from the Glacial Village. His sudden appearance startled her.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He assured her, "I am looking for a woman I used to know named Hina."

Rui, after giving herself a moment to compose herself, suddenly looked grim. She lowered her eyes to the ground, "Come. I will take you to her."

They passed the remainder of the houses. No one had come out of hiding since he had arrived. He continued to scan the surrounding area with his Jagan in hopes of catching a glimpse of Yukina. He could not sense her just like he could not sense his mother. Perhaps they were together somewhere and he just simply couldn't pinpoint them. Shigure had told him that this new ability would come naturally and be refined with practice and as his power slowly returned.

Hiei's blood congealed. In front of him was a tomb. It was a lonesome rock with Hina's name carefully carved on its surface. He and the Koorime stood in silence as he read the words on the monument over and over again.

"Hina had always been so cheerful and optimistic." Rui broke the silence, "Her presence had always been so inviting. But all of that changed after one of her children was exiled. She killed herself shortly after. I'm sorry."

He couldn't pull his eyes away from the monument- This cold reminder of abandonment. She hadn't waited. She hadn't fought hard enough to keep him and she couldn't even wait for his return. Bile coated his throat.

"And what of her daughter?" Hiei's voice was almost as cold as her's, "Did she also perish?"

"No one knows what happened to Yukina. She left many years ago, vowing never to return. We have not seen her since."

Hiei 's heart sank. It was unsurprising that Yukina had left the Glacial Village. He was sure she had wandered off on more than just the one occasion. And, if she had been anything like their mother, it was likely that she had been trying to escape her frigid confines.

He recalled how timid and weak the other Koorime were and the thought scared him. Yukina was no fighter. She would find danger at every turn. Hiei needed to find her. He needed to protect her. He walked back toward the direction he came without even a word towards Rui.

"Wait!" Rui called out, "You're him. Hina... she was your mother, wasn't she? " She slipped in the snow.

Hiei glanced back at her. She was frail. Frost clung to her lashes and hair. All color seemed to be drained from her. The snow cast everything in monochrome. It suited the numbness of their hearts.

"I am so sorry for what I have done to you." She pleaded. It sounded forced. Almost as if she were imitating emotion. The only emotion Hiei could decipher from her was fear. She was feeble and easily frightened, just like the rest of them. She was nothing but kindling.

* * *

Hiei's eyes fluttered open. He was indoors on a bed that was much too soft for his liking. The room smelled of many things- fragrant flowers, moss, some sort of waxy substance that coated all of the wood in the room...

"You heal rather quickly. You've only been asleep for a few hours." Hiei turned to see the young redhead seated on the floor by an open window. No doubt he was keeping an eye out for other enemies that may have followed them, "Your wounds were deep. I took the liberty of healing them for you."

"That was stupid." Hiei sat up on the bed

"Well, I can't easily explain a dead body to my mother." the redhead chuckled. Hiei responded with silence, "Your Jagan implant is recent."

"Your point?" Hiei examined the wound on his abdomen. It would leave a light scar. Though he hoped it wouldn't. He would rather not be reminded of his blunder.

"You must have had good reason to risk it." the redhead spoke

"Hmph." Hiei replied. He pulled himself out of the soft bed and grabbed his sword. It was peculiar. Why had this boy carried him home?

"Tell me, what is _her_ connection with Yatsude?" The redhead inquired. Hiei stared blankly, "Yukina? You spoke of her in your sleep."

Hiei's throat tightened, "You talk too much." His response came out like a growl, "I should have killed you."

"But you didn't." the boy smiled

"Tch. Your naivete will get you killed someday." He put on his freshly laundered jacket and walked towards the window

"It is too soon for you to try and fight Yatsude." the boy's tone was more serious

"If I don't kill him now, he'll only get stronger." Hiei knew the boy was right. He was still too weak and Yatsude would be a much more powerful opponent. He had no choice but to face him now.

"You never told me your name."

Hiei stared into the emerald eyes of the not-so-human boy. In them, he found something oddly comforting. This boy had fought with him, took him home, and then healed him. He even offered him his bed and then kept an eye out for possible enemies that might attack him in his weakened state. Something in him told him he could trust this boy. He knew it would just end in abandonment. Though the concept of a temporary alliance didn't revolt him like he thought it would. He sighed, "...Hiei."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Thank you all for your patience! I appreciate all of the kind words I've received both on here and tumblr about this story. It means a lot to me. I'm hoping that I can start updating every month and maybe even get on track to a weekly schedule. I have several chapters done, I just need to edit them and make sure they all flow correctly in the narrative. I've also made some minor changes and edits to the previous chapters.

If you haven't guessed yet, I am planning on following the storyline of the series from Hiei's perspective. This all started as a bunch of headcanons and some psychoanalysis of Hiei's character. _Kenopsia_ is the result of stringing them all together. I hope you guys continue to enjoy!

-Miss Vile

* * *

 **Kenopsia** | Chapter 3

Hiei made a perch outside the redheaded boy's home. He was determined to relentlessly scrutinize the boy's every detail. He was a demon, that much Hiei was certain, but he seemed to be living as a human and in a human body. The whole concept puzzled him. He assumed the family had been masquerading in Human World, but that didn't seem to be the case. There was a woman in the kitchen that he overheard the redhead call "Mother." The stench of human wafting from her was unmistakable. What was even more puzzling was that they shared features. The roundness of their faces and the quality of their statures left little doubt of a blood relation.

The boy was an average height and had many features he would consider feminine. His hair was a rich, auburn color that reflected a more fiery red in the light. It was short, wild, and draped around his ears like a silk. It contrasted rather beautifully with his green eyes. The rest of his features, however, were nearly a direct mirror of the woman who resided with him.

Perhaps this boy had been the victim of Hedoki and left to live out the remainder of his feeble life as a puppet? The idea didn't sit well with Hiei. This seemed far too methodical for a demon as lowly as that mound of putrid flesh. It was clear that the boy has most likely lived with the woman since birth.

"Could it be him?" Hiei thought aloud

* * *

Jealousy had never been an emotion he would admit to. However, watching the redhead's interactions with his mother left him in the unwelcome predicament. He told himself that he was observing them out of curiosity and laid in wait for the moment the redhead would reveal his identity to him. That was his excuse, anyway.

They had left their home completely exposed, their curtains were drawn open as if to mock him. He had never known his mother. Rui had described her as cheerful and optimistic- traits that Hiei certainly did not share. He was reckless and bloodthirsty. A Beast in its purest of forms. One born of fire and seething hatred. He was certain that his mother could never have loved him. A part of him was grateful to her for depriving herself of her own life. He would surely have been a disappointment.

Hiei had left in a hurry to continue his hunt for Hedoki and Yatsude. He had very little knowledge of where to go, however. It didn't trouble him much knowing that Yatsude was only growing stronger, not really. The fate of the human city was of no consequence to him. He was fairly certain that even a fool such as Yatsude would not be so careless as to devour a Koorime. If he truly wanted power, he need only use her for her Hiruseki stones to buy himself an army or even a fortress within Human World.

Most of the demons that resided in Human World were weak. They would have to be in order to pass through the Kekai barrier. It would not take much for Yatsude to gain control of the area by sacrificing his men for their power and using the Hiruseki stones to make the climb that much easier. It soothed him knowing that, at the very least, Yukina's heritage would save her from being eaten alive. It would buy him plenty of time to find her.

He continued to observe the redhead and his mother from afar. He hoped to gain a better understanding of their relationship to one another and their loyalties. The boy could easily have been an ally of Yatsude. He even dared to ask about Yukina and why she was so important. He could have been prying for information. If the redhead was a spy for Yatsude, he couldn't take any risks for it could prove fatal for his sister. His best option for finding her was to find one of Yatsude's allies and follow them to his hideout.

He watched them as they cooked a meal together, laughed, and exchanged stories about their day. It was unbearably mundane. Jealousy invaded his insides and coiled in his chest like a spring-loaded trap. Watching the redhead laugh and talk freely with the black-haired woman made him sick to his stomach.

A shrill ringing reverberated in his sensitive ears. Hiei was quick to cover them. The woman walked over to a box attached to the wall and spoke into it.

"Shuichi! It's for you." the woman called out. Hiei noticed the redhead looking up from his book and gracefully make his way down the stairs. Hiei leaned in to hear what was being said but the words were masked by a cacophony of metallic vibrations. He would have to make do with discerning the conversation solely on the redhead's body language.

"Are you certain?" The redhead was trembling, "Yes... I'll let you know if I hear from her... You're welcome... Goodnight." The boy carefully placed the box back into its cradle.

"Is everything alright?" The woman asked with obvious concern

"Yes. It was just a friend." He faked a yawn, "I've been studying for exams all evening. I think I should get some sleep."

"You do look tired." She smiled, "Get some rest. I'll cook you your favorite breakfast in the morning!"

"I look forward to it." the boy headed upstairs, "Goodnight, Mother."

"Goodnight, Shuichi." The woman resumed her dutiful tasks around the lower level of the house. The redhead closed the door to his room and locked it. His shoulders stiffened. Energy filled the room with each exhale. Hiei did not need his Jagan to see that he was indeed a powerful demon. There was no need to doubt the redhead's identity any further.

The room went dark but Hiei could still sense him in the shadows. The window opened as a gust of air pulled at the sheer curtains. The boys emerged out onto the edge of the window and cast a steely, emerald gaze at Hiei in the tree. The sheer fabric curled around him like ghosts licking at his flesh.

"It seems I have no choice." his voice was grim, "I was hoping to avoid a larger conflict. But I refuse to share this city."

* * *

Hiei moved at greater speeds than the redhead could easily follow. Even with his power level less than half its former glory, his speed was mostly outmatched. Though this boy could not keep up fully, he was an excellent tracker. So long as Hiei stopped momentarily on the rooftops, the boy would eventually catch up.

"I'm impressed." Hiei scoffed, "You don't even seem to be out of breath."

"I am impressed with you as well."

"Oh?" he was intrigued, "Why do you say that?"

"You shouldn't be able to move due to the injuries you sustained earlier. Yet here you are leaving me in the dust."

"Well, perhaps you shouldn't be so soft." he scoffed, " If you had dealt a killing blow when you had the chance, I would have bled out and you would have been all the better for it."

"Yes. But then what of Yukina?"

Rage colored Hiei's face at the invocation of her name, "Shut up. You talk too much."

"Perhaps I do. We should keep moving." the redhead smirked. It was his turn to lead the way.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"I am fairly certain that I've deduced Yatsude's location." The redhead peered out over the building and towards the empty warehouses below, "If I am correct, he should be somewhere near here."

"What makes you so sure?"

"The missing person's reports all had witnesses who said that the students were last seen heading towards these warehouses. The human police force has already combed the area but turned up empty handed. They instead believed that they may have all been runaways and had followed the nearby creek into the neighboring city."

"Why not explore there? Hiei remarked

"I left no stone unturned. There was no trace of the missing humans or any demonic energy besides my own."

"So, you're saying that your human protectors are just blind? How pathetic."

"Maybe. They also did not have a Jaganshi as an ally to pinpoint their exact locations."

"Don't get carried away." Hiei's voice was tinged with bitterness, "I'm no one's ally. I simply brought you here out of convenience to further my own needs."

"Yes. If course." the redhead seemed unfazed, "Well. What are you waiting for? Use your Jagan and find them."

"Why should I help you find your precious humans? For all I know, you could be leading me into a trap."

"I have no reason to." the boy said flatly, "The truth is, I also am using you out of convenience."

"Hmph." Hiei glared at the boy

"This body is not entirely mine. I am not as strong as I used to be and would surely die if I were to face Yatsude now, same as you."

"I'm not some weakling." Hiei spat

"No. But on your own and in your current condition, you would surely perish. This is merely an alliance of self-preservation."

"What makes you so sure I won't betray you?"

"Because if you truly want to save Yukina, you will need need my help."

* * *

It didn't take Hiei long to find Hedoki. His energy was weak compared to earlier and it was masked in the stench of human. By the time Hiei and the redhead had arrived, his energy was gone and soon replaced by a far greater foe. That energy could be none other than Yatsude. It was the largest energy Hiei had felt since arriving in Human World. It was certainly far too strong to have made it through the Kekai barrier. Yatsude must have traveled through a portal into human world when his energy was virtually nonexistent and then absorbed as many demons as he could to increase his power.

Hiei and the redhead made their way down the shadows on opposite ends of the hall. The two of them could hear a low rumble that, upon closer inspection, was a laugh.

"Greetings, Youko. It seems that you have finally found me." the voice beckoned from the adjacent room.

The redhead made eye contact with Hiei who was practically indistinguishable from the surrounding shadow. They both nodded and the redhead jumped down into the candlelight. The boy walked with purpose. There wasn't a single movement that was not calculated and well guarded.

"I'm sorry, but you just missed dinner." there was a foul odor akin to salted meat and sour milk that seemed to originate from the remnant flesh between his teeth. There were clumps of dark hair protruding from his gums.

The redhead stopped in his tracks, momentarily stunned by the possibility of his friend's demise. Hiei had remembered the young girl who had been walking with the redhead only hours before. She had apparently been captured shortly after their fight.

"Women truly are the finest meal. Especially the young ones." Yatsude licked his lips. It was the last coal on the fire for the redhead.

The seed that he held in his hand extended into a long whip like he had used to fight Hiei earlier. The thorny tendrils wrapped around one of Yatsude's arms. He pulled it towards him along with the severed arm. Yatsude let out a cry and pounded a large fist into the floorboards. One of them lifted up around the redhead's feet and caused him lose balance. Yatsude took the opportunity and slammed the redhead into the wall. It seemed he was as fast as he was bulky.

Yatsude was tall and pale. His skin was like stone and his face was almost featureless, like a mask. He had several arms and each had a set of glossy black claws. His mouth seemed to unhinge as he spoke.

"I've waited for this for far too long." Yatsude's exhale made the redhead wretch as he was lifted into the air by his hair, "You will make a fine dessert!"

The redhead fell to the ground in a puddle of Yatsude's blood. Beside him lay the arm that had been holding him up in the air. Hiei was standing in front of him, shielding him from any further attack. Yatsude cried out in pain once more.

"Stand up, you fool. We can't afford to have him eat you and get stronger."

"Agreed." The redhead stood up and pulled another seed from his hair.

With synchronized attacks, Hiei and his new ally managed to dice Yatsude up into smaller parts, leaving only his head. Yatsude laughed at his own pitiful defeat.

"Before you die, answer me this one question." Hiei pointed his sword at the large head that was drowning in its own blood, "There were rumors of a Koorime in this area. Tell me: Did you eat her as well?!"

"Do you think that if I had gotten to eat something as delicious as an ice maiden that I would have been so easily defeated by the likes of you?" he licked his lips at the thought of devouring something so precious.

"I suppose not." Hiei ran his sword through Yatsude's eye with a 'spurt.'

"Shuichi?" a small voice called out from another room.

"Maya!" the redhead ran towards the voice. She had been tied up and stowed away, no doubt for food later. Hiei turned to see the two of them hugging one another. It was an odd sight.

"Is all of that true, Shuichi? Everything that monster said?"

"What all have you heard?" the redhead wiped the blood from his hands and combed the hair out of her face.

"He said you were a powerful demon named Youko Kurama." she recalled, "And that you're just as much of a monster as he was."

Hiei noticed the boy's hands drop to his lap. Guilt was plainly written on his face. Hiei had heard countless stories about the ruthless Youko Kurama and his bandit crew. He was merciless and unfeeling. Which is not at all what Hiei had witnessed earlier with his human mother nor at this very moment with this frail young girl. The pieces of the puzzle slowly fell into place. Hiei recognized that this life served as his atonement for the sins of his previous life. This was why he had sworn to protect these humans.

"No." Hiei spoke before the redhead had the opportunity, "He is a demon, but he is no monster."

"How do you know that for certain?" the redhead locked eyes with him.

"Anyone who can treat humans with such kindness is certainly not a monster." Hiei chuckled, "You're weak, but you aren't a monster."

"I knew it." her eyes sparkled, "I knew you were good!"

"Did he hurt you, Maya?" Kurama turned his attention back towards the young girl

"Not really. He said he was going to use me as bait to lure you here."

"He must have known that I would come for you." Kurama smiled

"Yes." She smiled back, "But who are you?' She glanced over at Hiei who quickly looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, him? He's a friend."


End file.
